


Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Angst, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Depictions of Abuse, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gentle Steve Harrington, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Running Away, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Suicidal Thoughts, a little bit of elmax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Are you falling in love?I have a feeling you are..Are you falling in love?With a feeling?______________________Billy, Steve, and Max run away to restart their lives.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Moment

It was 4 am and Billy was sitting on Steve’s bed again as the teen cleaned and tended to bruises and cuts all over Billy’s body and face. Steve sighed and threw away another bloody alcohol wipe, then began to wrap Billy’s midsection; which was badly bruised and bloodied before Steve had cleaned the boy up.

“Why do you keep letting him do this? Why won’t you leave?” Steve questions and Billy immediately wants to get defensive. He wants to tell Steve to back off, tell him that it’s none of his business, but he can’t, Because Steve is Billy’s boyfriend; Steve is the one person who’s helped Billy get through this: if he was doing it by himself he would have been dead by now.

“I don’t know.” Billy lies, he knows why he’s staying, he simply can’t leave Max with that piece of shit; if his dad treats him like that, imagine how he’ll treat Max when she gets older.

Steve stares Billy down, and Billy can feel Steve’s eyes burning holes into the side of his head, but he doesn’t look at the older; he just fiddles with the bandages on his knuckles until he hears Steve sigh again.

“You’re lying.” That makes Billy look at the boy next to him, eyes wide; and Steve just smiles sadly “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me why, but you’ll have to leave at some point,” Steve says as he rises from his bed.

Steve kisses the top of Billy’s head sweetly “Lay down and try to get some rest. I’m gonna go make something to eat, you want anything?” Billy shakes his head and snuggles into the pillows, closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  


* * *

When Billy woke up the next day, he was incredibly sore. Everything on him hurt, so he stayed in Steve’s bed until the boy brought him breakfast.

“Morning.” Billy croaked, sitting up on his elbows to look at his Boyfriend as he placed the plates of food onto the empty nightstand beside him.

“Are you feeling’ any better?” Steve asks, sitting down on the bed and looking at the teen in front of him. Billy shakes his head “ ‘m sore.”

Steve nods and begins to hand Billy his plate. Billy sits up stiffly and groans as he reaches for the food, grasping it in his hands and sitting it on his lap. 

Steve then grabs his plate and begins eating along with Billy.

“What made you leave?” Billy asks. Steve stops eating, sighs and sits the plate in his lap.

“My dad, he wasn’t as bad as yours, but he was so _controlling_ ,” Steve explains. He turns around to look at Billy “When I told him that I wanted to go to college and be a Photography major he blew up at me, something about the family business.” He explains “It was a year ago: It’s kind of hard to remember now.”

“Oh.” Billy says picking at his eggs awkwardly, he never knew about Steve’s relationship with his father “That must have sucked.”

“It did but I'm fine, I have my own apartment, I’m in college,and I have you here with me; for now at least” Steve says as he finishes his food and places the plate back on the nightstand.

“I want to leave Steve, I really do. But I can't leave Max there, especially after everything I put her through. If I leave her there, then I’m letting Neil get to her and I can’t do that, I have to protect her.” Billy says, Placing his plate next to Steve’s; He wasn’t finished with his food but talking about his father kind of ruined his appetite.

Steve grabs Billy’s face, then brings their faces so close that Billy feels like he could kiss him, which he would have done if Steve didn’t start talking.

“Who said you had to leave her?” Steve whispers, and he’s so close that everytime he says something Billy can feel his breath hit his lips. Billy breathes in and _damn it_ Steve smells so good and Billy just wants to end this conversation and kiss the boy in front of him. But this conversation is _important,_ so he doesn’t.

“What do you mean by that Harrington?” Billy asks playfully, and Steve's face stretches into a devilish smirk that makes Billy melt.

“I _mean_ that we go get Max and she’ll live here!” Steve says excitedly “You and her, safe from Neil, here with me. And I’ll protect you both.” 

Billy nods and then kisses Steve; Wraps his arms around his neck and laughs when Steve moves down to Billy’s collarbone, feeling Steve’s smirk on his skin. Steve’s head pops back up and kisses Billy’s nose, causing the younger to blush and look away.

* * *

“I love you.” Steve says, playing on his phone as he lays between Billy’s thighs. Billy, who’s playing with Steve’s hair, stops suddenly and smiles.

  
  


“I love you too.”


End file.
